


052 - Lowkey Proposal

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “i was wondering if you could do a vanfic of van proposing like super lowkey tho ? like just sitting on the couch eating maccas or summat yknow ?”





	052 - Lowkey Proposal

"Pizza?"

"Mmmmmmmm… no,"

"Thai?"

"No." You knew you were being very unhelpful. Van was flicking through the small collection of take out menus trying to determine what you would have for dinner. You didn't want anything in particular; you said you weren't picky, but you still shot down every suggestion.

"Mexican?"

"Maybe… Actually. No."

"Alright. You look," he said, defeated. He dropped the menus in your lap and you pushed through them, not reading. He watched you from the other side of the couch.

"I want, like… a burger…"

"You don't eat burgers?"

"I don't eat meat, and most vegetarian burgers are just that gross vegetable patty thing. It's so vague, Van! What's even in it?" you explained.

"Didn't that new fast food place open? The one you told me about?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Your voice was loud and you stood up immediately. "The one that was being built next to that yiros place? Lord of the Fries?"

"Yeah. Someone posted about it, I think," Van said, looking hopeful that you'd made a decision.

"This was the information I needed. Let's go."

One of the many things you loved about Van was that he wasn't a fussy eater. If you wanted vegetarian, he'd not make some comment about having to have meat for a meal to be good. He happily ordered vegan burgers and sweet potato fries for you both. In the car home you drank from your milkshake and his simultaneously. Your feet were on the dashboard and he laughed at you.

You sat cross legged on the couch and pulled the coffee table close. You unfolded the paper and sat the burger on it, and sorted your fries into a neat pile. He'd finished his fries by the time you finished your process. You were chewing through the burger happily, watching the television. You were three episodes into Stranger Things. Dustin was your favourite and Lucas was Van's. You took another bite and looked over at him. He was smiling and looking at you with an unreadable expression.

"What?" you asked, mouth full of food. He smiled wider. You could see his teeth, and his tongue rolled in his mouth.

"Stay here,"

"What? Where am I going to go?" you questioned, mouth still full of burger. He laughed and walked out the room. He was gone too long and you yelled, "Van! You're missing it! Do you want me to pause it?"

"Yes please!" he yelled back. You did and stood to get some water. When you walked back into the lounge room he was standing awkwardly in the middle of it. You stayed in the doorway and drank from the glass looking at him.

"What are you doing? Why are you being such a weirdo?"

He laughed and motioned with one hand to go closer. You did. He took your water and drank the rest, then put the glass down on the floor. You watched him confused. You shook your head at him.

"Okay. Um. No. Let's sit,"

"We were sitting?" you said confused and returned to your place on the couch. He moved the glass to the table and sat next to you. You went to play the show when he grabbed your hand. "Van! You're being so weird!"

"Yeah. Just. Gimme a sec. Come here," he said and pulled you a bit closer. You both sat cross legged, facing each other. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and started to fidget with it. You watched it, losing your breath. "I love you so much, Y/N. I love you when we're out at bars and you still just want to dance with me even though you've been doing it for years. I love you when I see you on the side of the stage and you're still as excited to see us live as you were the first time. I love you when you're sleeping and I love you when we're just sitting here eating and I don't ever want to not have you with me. So..." It didn't sound rehearsed at all. He opened the box and a sparkling ring sat inside. God, it was beautiful. "Will you marry me?" God, he was fucking beautiful. You breathed in hard and started to cry. You nodded furiously and he pulled you on top of him. He went to put the ring on your hand but you moved away.

"Let me finish the burger first. I don't want to get grease on it," you said and settled back in front of your food. He watched you, a little shocked, but very amused. He nodded and put the ring back in its box, and put it on the table.


End file.
